Best Breakup Ever
by Baltimore Raven
Summary: Dave breaks up with Bess, leaving her heartbroken. But Nancy decides there's more to the story and talks Bess into some investigating! One-shot.


**A/N: I really don't even know why I wrote this, but writing from Bess' POV is actually so much fun! In case you're wondering why I'm shipping Dave/Bess when I just published something that was Joe/Bess. The answer is, I don't really die-hard ship Bess any particular way. When it comes to Joe, I do like him and Vanessa together, but I also like him with Bess. **

**Rated K **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

Bess' POV

"I hate my life," I groaned and fell forward onto Nancy's couch. I hadn't said anything coming inside the house, and Nancy had been pestering me the entire time I was walking into the living room about what was wrong since a quiet me was extremely uncharacteristic.

"What?" Nancy asked, a confused look on her face. "Why?"

Meanwhile, my own face was buried in the sofa cushion as I mumbled something that apparently sounded like, "Ave oke mmph wiff me."

"Bess," my best friend scolded me gently, "You know I can't hear you when you faceplant into the couch."

Reluctantly, I turned my head and looked at her blank television. By this point I was wallowing in my own misery. "Dave broke up with me."

"What?" she breathed as she sat down next to my knees. This was bad, she knew. Maybe so bad that even ice cream and old movies couldn't fix it! (Insert scream here.)

Nodding pitifully, I said, "Yup." I didn't know of much else to say. My brain had gotten stuck on the words 'Dave broke up with me' and was playing them over and over again like a broken record. And that left very little room for thinking.

"What happened?"

"Well, we ran into each-other outside The Scoop and started talking. He told me that he needs some space."

Nancy paused for a second. "And you seriously believed that?"

Frowning, I turned my gaze to her. "What?"

"Bess, seriously; how many guys have said that and really mean that they like someone else better?"

That wasn't right, not even in my case. "No," I shook my head. "Dave wouldn't do that."

"He just broke up with you, didn't he?"

I sat up. "Nancy,"

"Elizabeth Marvin, what are you doing here on my couch? Or are you not my sidekick in investigation?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "Hold on a minute. Are you suggesting that we go spy on Dave?"

"I don't know that I'd call it 'spying', but essentially yes."

So, basically Nancy was proposing that I abandon any trust I ever had in Dave to go check him out. This could only end one way, right? "I like it already."

* * *

"You don't see him, do you?" I asked Nancy, who was sitting next to me in the driver's seat of her blue 2011 Corvette convertible.

"No," she replied as she peered at her iPhone, which was on camera mode at max zoom.

I leaned back dejectedly. Why would Dave do this to me? If things didn't get fixed I would probably end up working in some dingy restaurant, and never have a decent job, or get married, or…

I have really got to stop doing that.

Finally, something in my brain clicked and I said, "Hey, Nancy?"

"What?" she asked without looking at me.

"I was just wondering, why did we take _your_ car?"

She shrugged, now taking her eyes off of her phone and turning them on me. "I don't know, why? What about it?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Nancy, you're the only person in our nice little town that actually owns a Corvette convertible, and we're sitting here at the side of the road with the top down. I wouldn't exactly call us inconspicuous."

"What are you saying? That we should have taken your car? He knows that thing just as well as mine, especially with that dent in the fender from where you ran into that light pole because you were distracted by some guy!"

"He was cute, okay?!"

"He was thirty!"

I glared at her, but stopped when I noticed the front door of the jewelry store open, and my ex-boyfriend step out. "Three o' clock," I urgently whispered, ducking low in the leather seat. Like this my range of visibility plummeted.

Peering over the door, Nancy quietly said, "He's with… Oh. No."

"What?" I asked urgently, unable to see what was going on. This had to be big. _"What?"_ I persisted. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and lifted my head. I had intended to immediately duck back down, but I was so taken aback at the sight before me that I just sat there.

After about two seconds of shocked silence, I threw open the car door and got out, storming across the road without even checking for cars. Nancy tried to call me back to the car, but I was off. My fists were both clenched tightly as I shouted, "_WHAT_ IN THE NAME OF LYING CHEATING BOYFRIENDS IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Dave's head whipped towards me and his eyes went wide. He was on one knee in front of George, my own cousin of all people!

"Bess-" he started, standing up. It looked for the world like he was genuinely nervous about something. Of course, I probably looked like I was about to kill him. That might have had something to do with it.

"Don't you 'Bess' me," I stormed, infuriated at him. "So I just wasn't enough, huh? You had to have my own freaking _cousin?!"_

"Bess, I-"

"Just give it to her, buddy." George said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She sounded strangely at ease. I mean, George was brave, but I would think that even she would be just a _little_ scared.

Keeping my angry tone, I asked, "Give me what? I-"

I stopped dead.

Dave was down on one knee in front of me, taking a small black box out of his pocket.

"Bess, I didn't come here to propose to George. She was helping me practice. You know, because I'm an idiot," he grinned sheepishly. "And I had to tell you I needed some space to get the chance to do something without you knowing."

This wasn't real, it couldn't have been. My heart was racing, and as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with the most beautiful diamond I'd ever seen, my hands flew to my mouth.

"Elizabeth Marvin,"

I couldn't believe it.

"You're the only girl I've ever met that doesn't care about my flaws; that has actually looked at me for reasons other than my popularity. You make me feel something that I've never felt with anyone else. I love you so much that I can't imagine life without you; that I want to keep you right next to me until the day I die."

No way, this had to be a dream - a beautiful, beautiful dream that I never wanted to wake up from.

"Bess, will you marry me?"

With happy tears on my face, I nodded and flew into his arms, screaming "Yes!"

Who knew that a breakup could turn into something so wonderful?

Best. Breakup. Ever.

**A/N: The end! Hope you liked it! :)**

**Qoheleth: Thank you for the review and advice! I personally love Bess' personality, which is why I write from her POV every once in a blue moon. But I do agree that I screwed up by putting Nancy's thoughts in there. **


End file.
